wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings Of Fire: A New World
This story is about PaintWings and OpalWings, it might clear a few things up if you read about the PaintWings first. I did not write this story by my self. One of my friends wrote it with me. Please do not edit with out permission. PaintWing link: http://wings-of-fire-fanon-tribes.wikia.com/wiki/PaintWings Chapter One Thistle “Oh, Thistle. You look wonderful,” Queen Acrylic came up from behind her daughter. “It’s a shame we have to kill each other today.” Acrylic gave a slight laugh. Today was Thistle’s 10th hatchday. Being the queen’s eldest daughter, she would have to fight her mother to the death. Today. Whether she wanted to be queen or not. “Mother, I don’t want to kill you. I don’t want to die.” Thistle murmured, barely glancing at her mother. “Thistle. We have to. Think of it all as a big act. For our subjects! They’re all looking forward to afternoon’s fight. Plus you’ll get to throw me around. Won’t that be fun?” Acrylic said, lightly poking her daughter. “No. It won’t be fun,” Thistle said, slightly angered. “Trust me, Thistle. I don’t want to kill you, just between you and me, you’re my favorite.” Acrylic said with false cheeriness. “If this battle is depicting me being queen or not, then don’t I get to choose? I don’t want to be queen.” Thistle pulled away from her mother. “I’m sorry dear. It’s tradition. I killed my mother. Now come, on. Let’s not keep our subjects waiting.” Acrylic stalked out of Thistle’s room, muttering about how she wished she had a more enthusiastic daughter. Thistle reluctantly followed her. Her mother trailed down the hallway to Thistle’s sibling’s bedrooms. “Chartreuse! Fuchsia! Move it! We don’t have all day!” Acrylic called angrily into the dragonet’s rooms. “I’m coming, Mama!” Chartreuse called happily. “Mom! I’m coming! Sheesh!” Fuchsia snarled out her door. She glared at Thistle as she walked by. Nice to see you too, sis. ''Thistle thought sarcastically. Her brother, Crimson, stood boredly by the door. He yawned. “Are you excited to watch me get killed?” Thistle asked Crimson, purposely stepping on his tail. “Ouch! Thistle! And no, I hate fighting.” Crimson replied in his deadpan tone. Before Thistle could reply, her mother yelled: “Everyone get your tails though that door this instant!” She waved her talons in a dismissive way. “FINE, mom. You don’t have to yell.” Fuchsia replied snottily. Acrylic sighed. Thistle walked alone, lost in her thoughts. She heard her mother talking to Chartreuse. “So, dear, you may not see me ever again after today.” Acrylic said gently. “I know.” Chartreuse replied simply, and trotted off. ''Wow, Chartreuse. How clingy and loving you are. Thistle thought with a laugh. Thistle’s siblings split to go sit with their father in the arena. Acrylic and Thistle walked through the arena entrance. Two guards slammed the doors shut and locked them behind the queen and the princess. Thistle shuddered. The battle was soon to begin. PaintWings sat up above chanting and yelling for the two dragons. The bulk of them were on Acrylic’s side. “KILL HER, MOTHER!” Fuchsia shouted excitedly. If Thistle was killed, then Fuchsia would have a chance to be queen. Thistle caught Crimson up in the crowd staring glumly at her. Please win. He mouthed at her. Their mother treated him horribly. I’ll try. You know I can’t promise that. Thistle mouthed back, staring into his emerald green eyes. The whole arena practically bounced up and down with excitement. Thistle’s vision swirled slightly. She heard her father’s voice booming. “WELCOME, PAINTWINGS!” He stood and spread his wings wide, waiting for the crowd to settle. “TODAY,” He started, his eyes floating over every PaintWing, “We have two MAGNIFICENT possible Queens!” He swirled to face Acrylic and Thistle, who were standing across from each other. Thistle’s vision trembled. She felt her small wings shaking. “The one and only, PRINCESS THISTLE has challenged the GREAT QUEEN ACRYLIC!” He boomed. Everyone was leaning toward the arena, eager for the fight. Thistle heard the flapping of wings as the guards lifted off into the safety of the crowd. A million thoughts were racing through Thistle’s mind. What if I do win? Do I actually want to be queen? Would I rather die? She barely noticed Crimson staring at her expressionlessly, and Fuschia leaning in, eager to watch her die. “LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!” Her father yelled from on top of his throne. Thistle started hyperventilating, trying to keep her vision straight. Her mother began to circle around her, closing in, growling. “Come at me. Make your move. FIGHT ME. Or are you to scared?” Acrylic said in a mocking tone. She leaped onto her daughter, a loud thumping sound echoing through the arena. “Boo! This is boring!” The crowd complained. “Do something exciting!” Her mother twisted her claws into her shoulder. Thistle gagged, silver blood drizzling all over. Thistle felt a burst of anger and raked her talons through Acrylic’s under belly. Acrylic gave a roar of outrage. Thistle quickly jumped out from under the queen. As she was twisting out, Acrylic tried to pin Thistle down. “KILL! HER!” Thistle heard Fuschia yell, outraged. Acrylic’s sharp, smooth talons sunk neatly into Thistle’s back. She gave a cry of pain, then wrenched herself from her mother’s grip. She lashed her tail, hard, hitting her mother in the snout. She heard Acrylic grunt. Thistle whirled around, panting heavily. She took in her surroundings. This is it. She thought. She looked back at Crimson, who looked like he just didn’t have a care in the world. I need to go. She looked back at her mother, who was rubbing her snout. NOW! Thistle leaped into the air, just as Queen Acrylic lunged for her. One of her mother’s talons caught on her tail, causing her to miss a wingbeat. A tremor of fear shook through Thistle. She blew a small amount of fog on her mother’s back. She instantly let go, rolling in the sand. Thistle took off. Where in all of Pantala am I supposed to go? She thought, beating her wings as hard and fast as she could. She could hear PaintWings yelling at her, but she didn’t care. She just kept flying. Chapter Two Ebony Ebony blew fire on the sand, watching it melt into clear glass. He chose the farthest hut away from the Queen’s palace. That was the last place he needed to be right now. He grabbed the hot glass and walked outside, to sit on the ocean’s edge. He watched the sun set, sending orange and yellow and pink beams of sunlight to shine on the sands of the OpalWing beach. He absent-mindedly dug his talons into the warm glass, shaping it into an unknown object. Maybe I should try to make something, since I just have nothing better to do. He kicked sand over his wrecked glass piece, then walked along the beach to find a new spot. His dark tail left a thick imprint in the sand behind him. He let the warm waves wash over his talons. He sat down and began to blow delicate fire over the sand, turning it into more glass. Which is exactly what the tribe needs, isn’t it. Why am I even doing this? I know I’m not an artistic dragon. He tried shaping it into the shape of Queen Jasmine. He observed the glass statue erupting from the water, the sunset making it look orange and pink colored. Ebony dug his smooth, black claws into the melted sand and tried to form a head. Alright, looking a little like a toucan… He flicked the tip of his tail in annoyance. He tried to make a neck, then the tail, then the wings… “Ugh!” He growled, then ripped the monstrosity apart. He threw the pieces into the ocean, with as much force as he could muster. “Stupid, useless, art. Who even needs that anyway.” He muttered, taking off into the warm night sky. His mind boiled irritated thoughts as he swooped and dived through the trees, avoiding the vines and many other obstacles of the rainforest. He found a decent looking tree to rest on. He settled and stared into the distance, fiddling with a coconut. He quietly looked up to the darkening sky, seeing the stars starting to peek through and twinkle at him. The two full moons were distant and faded, a thin cloud covering them up. Why do I even still live here? Nobody likes me, they say I’m all weird. Those judgmental freaks don’t know how to be kind. He paused, thinking. But do I, either? He shook his head and began to curl up in the branches, dropping the coconut. He began to doze off, his eyes getting heavy… letting darkness overtake him… then he heard wingbeats. He immediately perked his ears and lifted his head slightly. Who’s out flying at this time? Well, I guess I was… but still. He searched the horizon, spotting a small figure winging toward the tree he was perched in. The dragon, she, he thought it was a she, she had purpley scales, but he could tell there were lots of other colors on her. Who is that? She rapidly got closer. He realized that her flying posture, it looked like she was trying to get away from something as fast as she could. “STOP!” He yelled, flaring his wings and climbing to the top of the tree. She yelped, and missed a beat in the air. “I can’t stop! They’re coming for me!” She cried between pants. “What is your business here?” Ebony said in his most guard-like tone. “I AM JUST TRYING TO GET AWAY!” She yelled, trying to fly past him. He blocked her. “Why are you headed towards Queen Jumana’s palace?” “Wh-Qu-Queen Ju-Jumana?” She asked, confused. Ebony eyed her scornfully. She was mainly a thistle-purple that gleamed in the star’s lighting. Ebony realized she had black hair going down her spine, all the way to the tip of her tail. She had orange, teal, and blue colors on her face, yellow dots going down her neck. Her tail tip had a swathe of black hair. “You’re a PaintWing, aren’t you?” He asked, circling the worried dragon. “Y-yes…” “Come with me.” Ebony said, then quickly spiraled down to the the rainforest floor. Ebony sat regally and eyed the small PaintWing some more. She was tiny. “How old are you?” He asked demandingly. “...Ten.” She scraped the ground awkwardly. “Why are you here?” Ebony asked. “Haven’t you asked me this a million times already? I ran from the PaintWings.” She flicked her tail. “No,” he began, a twinkle in his eye. “You flew.” The PaintWing rolled her eyes. “What is you name, though?” “Thistle.” Ebony sat silently. “Aren’t you going to tell me your name?” She asked impatiently. “Oh. I mean… I’m nobody important anyway…” He looked at the ground, stabbing dead leaves with his claws. The last ray of the sunset hit his scales through the trees, revealing a warm, wood like brown undertone to his black scales. “I’m Ebony.” He mumbled. They both just sat awkwardly. “What tribe are you?” She asked tentatively. “I-I’m supposed to be an OpalWing.” Ebony saw Thistle raise her brow out of the corner of his eye. “You look… different.” “I am AWARE of that!” He lashed his tail, angered. He already knew he looked different! Why does EVERY dragon JUST HAVE to point out my insecurities?! “Wow. Um. Sorry…?” Ebony just glared at Thistle. “Why aren’t you with your tribe, tiny dragon?” Ebony pushed. “I-I had to fight my mother for the throne. I just ran. I don’t even know where I am now.” Ugh, more royalty. Ebony thought. All they do it treat me like a scavenger. “So, what do you plan to do now?” He asked. “Um… survive?” She tried. “Yeah, that might be a good idea.” Ebony stood up and picked a fruit off a tree. “Tha-” Thistle started, thinking he was going to give it to her. Instead he sat back down and devoured it. “Did you say something?” He asked through a mouthful of food. “Nope.” Thistle said blandly. “What do you plan to do with me?” She asked. Ebony paused, thinking. “I don’t know.” He said, then tossed the last piece of fruit into his mouth. “I plan to sleep now.” With that he leaped into a tree, curled up on the branches, and began to snore quietly. Chapter Three Thistle The sun shined bright over the forest ground. Thistle was furiously painting. Ebony had fallen out of his tree, and now he was peacefully snoring by her talons. Where in all of Pantala am I? This dragon is so strange… Thistle thought in dismay. “Hey. Hey. What are you doing?” Ebony asked, poking her in the leg. “I’m painting. Now if you could please be quiet, that would be very helpful.” Thistle replied, smacking Ebony’s snout with her tail. He smacked her talon right back with a glare. “I’ve been abused enough, thank you very much.” He replied. “Are you hungry?” Ebony asked, standing up and stretching his wings. Thistle could see faint gold veins running through his wings, and she realized his scales weren’t black; they were a warm, deep brown. Thistle spotted golden scales where his wing met his body. “Fancy!” She teased. “What?” He asked through a yawn. “Those nice little gold scales you’ve got!” She pointed to under his wing. He snapped his wings close to his body. Thistle stepped back, confusion on her face. “What? Was I not supposed to notice them or something?” Thistle questioned, taking a step closer. “Exactly, your majesty.” Ebony said in a mocking tone. He reached up to the tree, and snagged two fruits. He lazily chucked one at Thistle. “OOF.” Thistle muttered as it hit her in the stomach. “Thank you,” she said warily. “But don’t you want some fish or something? Just fruit, that’s boring.” She turned towards Ebony. “Fish?! Yuck! Fish is disgusting. Bleh.” Ebony made a gagging sound. “You don’t have to eat any, I just want some.” Thistle replied. “Umm… how do we get out of the forest?” “Ugh, follow me…” Ebony groaned through a mouthful of fruit. He reached out to grab Thistle’s arm. He immediately jumped back. “Ack! Your scales are all wet and cold.” He moaned. “My scales are NOT wet at all. That’s just how they feel.” Thistle retorted, glairing slightly at Ebony. They lumbered through the beautiful rainforest, heading towards the shore. “I can hear it! I can hear the ocean waves!” Thistle gave a small happy jump. “Sheesh, calm down.” Ebony said, pressing down on Thistle’s back. Thistle rushed onto the sandy shores. The sand felt so good on her talons. She ran to the water and swam out a few tail lengths. “You swim in the water?” Ebony asked, stepping a bit closer to the safety of the rainforest. “Yeah, duh, how else would I catch fish?” Thistle dove her head under the water. Her whole body disappeared. “Thistle? Thistle?!” Ebony called, slightly worried. A few moments later, Thistle raised triumphantly from the water, a big fish in her teeth. The fish smacked Thistle with is fin. She dragged it on shore. She looked at it, then cleanly sliced off its head and threw it aside. Ebony looked horrified. “Want some?” Thistle asked, staring up at Ebony. “Eh, pass.” He stuck out his tongue in disgust. Thistle blew fog on the fish, slowly cooking it. She took a nice good few bites out of the fish, before throwing the remains behind her. “HEY!” Thistle heard a voice call. She whirled around, having flashbacks of the PaintWing arena. Ebony turned around too, glaring. A gorgeous white, gleaming dragon was galloping towards them, with two more behind him. “Wow...” Thistle breathed. “They are beautiful.” The sun shone on their scales, making them look like iridescent opals. “That’s what I am supposed to look like.” Ebony said with distaste. Their wings gleamed white in the sun, faint gold veins showing through. Thistle was so mesmerized she forgot they were coming for her. “WHAT are YOU doing here, DRAGONET?” A male guard stopped short in front of her, towering over her. “I-uh-I…” Thistle couldn’t speak. The other two guards, a female and a male, were surrounding her. EBONY! HELP ME! At that moment, Ebony came barreling through the guards, knocking the female aside. She growled at him, and lunged for his wings. Ebony snarled, and lashed his tail across her eyes. She fell back with an annoyed moan. When he turned around again, he saw the other guards were pinning Thistle down, and holding her snout closed. He roared and tackled one, then quickly climbed off and bit the other’s tail. He whirled to stand in front of Thistle, his wings flared protectively. “Stay away from her.” He snarled throatily. A guard tried to push past him, muttering about how Ebony was just some ugly little weak dragonet. That pierced Ebony, enraging him. He looked at a piece of wood, muttering under his breath. Oh no, oh no, please tell me he’s not… Thistle thought worriedly, fighting off a guard of her own. She ducked under the female guard, and ended up behind the gorgeous OpalWing. The guard whirled around, but Thistle had leaped onto her back and started profusely smacking the guard’s cheek, strangely not wanting to harm one of her beautiful scales. Ugh, I’ve gone soft. She thought. Just as she was about to sink her claws in, a chunk of wood came flying and knocked the guard in the head, making a small gash that started bleeding golden blood. Thistle looked around, puzzled. She saw the wood fly towards the guard Ebony was fighting, and knock him unconscious as well. Three guards were lying unconscious, and bleeding, on this beautiful beach. Thistle looked to Ebony, who was panting and bleeding golden blood from one of his legs. “Don’t… ask…” He said between pants. “We… need to… go...” He said. “Wh-” Thistle began, but one of the guards woke up. “FLY!” Ebony bellowed, grasping her front leg and dragging her into the sky. Thistle managed to flap her wings weakly, but Ebony was making it difficult. He swung her onto his back, and she landed with a thump. Thistle looked back to see the guard running into a gorgeous glass palace, covered in vines and flowers. “You live in a beautiful place.” She managed to utter to Ebony. His scales felt awkwardly like a warm fog. “Especially when I’m not bullied about my scales.” He muttered. Thistle thought for a moment. “Um… did you… did you see that piece of wood back there? Pretty funky…” She said awkwardly. She looked down to see they were flying over ocean. “Yep. I Sure saw it.” Ebony said blandly, swiveling his head to look for guards. Argh… how do I ask him without getting on his bad side? Thistle shifted on his back. I’ll ask him later. Besides, Thistle kind of liked Ebony. He was weird in his ways, but she could relate to him. “Where are we going?” Thistle asked, leaning to the side and looking down at the ocean. “Um. Just flying. I don’t really know.” He replied. “Maybe if we see an island we can touch down on it and decide from there.” “Alright.” Thistle gazed into the dark waters that lay below. A small island began to appear in the distance. “Wait. Slow down. That’s the PaintWing island.” Thistle lightly dug her claws into Ebony’s scales. Ebony winced. “Your point being?” Ebony said in a unimpressed voice. “My point being is that I can’t go back there!” Thistle snapped, angered that it wasn’t obvious. “Well, I’m gonna take you home then.” Ebony replied, flying a bit faster. Thistle, now determined to show Ebony that he can’t make her go anywhere, stood up on his back. Ebony fell sightly. “Hey! What are you trying to do here?!” Ebony yelled as he whipped his head around. Thistle ignored him. She carefully spread her wings and tried to lift off. “ACK!” Ebony screeched as he plummeted down. Thistle, surprised and not quite ready to fly, fell as well. KALPOOSH! Waves sloshed over the dragon’s heads as they gasped for air. “WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!” Ebony shouted, sputtering out water. “Well, geewiz! I WAS NOT going back to the PaintWing island and you can’t make me.” Thistle bristly retorted. She lashed her tail and hit him in the snout. “I HATE swimming!” He growled, diving under the water, then resurfacing behind Thistle. He then knocked her in the head with his wing. “And stop hitting me. It doesn’t prove anything.” “If you hate swimming then you better be nice, or I’ll just abandon you out here,” Thistle stuck her forked tongue out at Ebony. Ebony muttered something about her not knowing what he could do. “You realize we both have wings. And I can easily make my way through life on my own. I have for my whole life.” Ebony retorted with just as much sass. Chapter Four Ebony This dragon needs to stop acting like she’s the boss of me. All I have been is nice to her. Ebony thought bitterly. Some dragons. “I need to get out of this water.” He started paddling surprisingly quickly towards the island on the horizon. Thistle followed him. They swam in silence for a little bit, Thistle diving under the water every now and then. “You looking for more fish?” He asked, his legs just beginning to tire. “They’re too deep in this part.” Thistle replied. “This is gonna take forever.” Ebony moaned. Unless I enchant a nice raft to appear out of thin air to save me. Ebony remembered Thistle didn’t know about his powers. Eh. She doesn’t need to know just yet. He paddled along, spreading his wings every now and then to glide on top of the water. As the island got closer, Ebony could see more detail of it. Thistle followed his gaze, then gasped in horror. “What is it now?” Ebony asked, flicking his tail. That sent waves onto his back. He shuddered. “The PaintWing island!” Thistle raised her voice. Her eyes were horror-stricken. Ebony raised his brow. “It’s really that bad? You look pretty horrified.” He said casually, continuing to slowly paddle towards the land. “My mother was AWFUL!” She screeched. “Why are you still heading towards it?!” She demanded. “To get to land. Obviously.” He merrily swam to the sandy beaches. “No!” She cried, stopping in the water, her wings spread to stay afloat. “They won’t care about me.” Ebony said in a cold tone, memories flooding him of judgemental OpalWings towering over him when he was a dragonet, snickering. Of Princess Magnolia and Pearl making fun of him. Making fun of his art. He had tried so hard on that one piece. Rage seethed inside of him. If only he hadn’t been afraid to use his powers on them. Thistle was looking at him with concern in her green eyes. “That’s an emotion I haven’t seen on you before.” He joked, trying to free himself of the cruel memories. They were just the past, they couldn’t hurt him now. He shook his head. “But seriously, they’re going to kill me.” Thistle said, ignoring his comment. “But aren’t you royalty? Anyways, I can fight.” He said blandly. “We need a place to stay anyways. I can’t sleep on water.” Thistle looked worried, even with his very comforting words. That was comforting, right? I don’t wanna lose this friend, the only one I have ever had. “I can fight too!” Thistle said, tossing her head. “Alright, princess. I get it.” Ebony teased. Luckily he had distracted her long enough to just be twenty tail lengths from the sand. Thistle yelped. “Ok, they’re going to notice you if you make absurd noises like that.” He pointed out. Thistle just narrowed her eyes at him. Ebony powered his tail from side to side, putting on a small burst of speed. Thistle still held back. Ebony climbed onto the sand, his wet tail leaving a wet mark behind him. He shook his wings out, then slowly turned to see Thistle’s bobbing head in the ocean, staring around at the beach suspiciously. “Come on!” He called. “We’ll only be here for a minute!” Ebony sounded not nearly worried enough. He flopped down on the sand, and spread his wings out to dry. He affectionately rubbed the side of his face on the sand. Thistle couldn’t help but chuckle. She swam forward slightly, still being extremely aware of her surroundings. She kept on thinking she saw flashes of her mother’s orange scales in the trees… I hate swimming. I hate swimming. I hate swimming. Ebony thought. Never again. Never again. EVER. He traced shapes in the sand with his smooth talons. He heard something like a wet tail dragging on sand, he looked up to see Thistle shaking the excess water from her scales. “I actually thought you weren’t coming on this land.” Ebony said, raising his brow at the look of hatred on her face. “My mother is going to find me and kill me.” Thistle said, pulling her lips back in a snarl. “Sounds fun.” Ebony said flatly, still lying in the sun. “I’m hungry.” “You JUST ATE!” Thistle shrieked. “Yeah, but I flew you over part of an ocean.” He pointed out, lifting a talon. His scales glimmered in the sunlight, the warm brown coming out again. That sounds abnormally nice of me. “Want a fish? Oh, why do I even bother asking? I know you will!” Thistle teased him, diving back into the warm waters. Ebony rolled his eyes to himself. He continued to trace concentrated circles in the white sand, flicking a small scuttling crab out of the way. It landed on its back. Ebony sighed and reached to flip it over when he heard small wing beats. He flicked his ears back, and instinctively dived into the water as a hiding spot. He accidentally dived right into Thistle. She jumped, raising her head out of the water. “OKAY, WH-” She began. Ebony wrestled her back under the water. He held a talon to his snout, earning a fierce glare from Thistle. I am TRYING to PROTECT US! He thought, narrowing his eyes. He tilted his head up, searching the blurry skies. His eyes burned with salt, and it was running up his nostrils. How do dragons actually LIKE this?! He felt a whoosh of water, and looked to see Thistle backing further, deeper into the water. Ebony tried to look for what had frightened her, but only saw the blue sky. Did she see a PaintWing? Ebony’s lungs burned with the need for oxygen. Don’t reveal yourself, don’t go for air, they might see you. Ebony ignored his inner common sense and just barely stuck the top of his face out. He opened his eyes, and saw a bright orange dragon pacing the shores, examining the spot he had just been laying. He gasped. A slightly larger, blackish-blue looking dragon landed beside the first orange one, brushing wings with her. Ebony felt something sharp stab his tail. He whipped his head around, seeing his golden blood rising from his tail, looking like sunbeams rising from his body. He gave Thistle a quizzical look. She just tugged one of his wings down so his head went under the water. He glared, and tried to wriggle out of Thistle’s grasp. They tousled in the water, Ebony grunting and Thistle digging in her claws. Ebony blindly lashed out, and hit Thistle in the side. He burst from the water, his lungs burning once more. Apparently he had gone out too far, because as he sunk into water slightly, he heard a gasp, then a yell, just as water filled his ears. Chapter Five Thistle “Guards! Abyss! Check out the water! A dragon from another tribe has trespassed in our territory!” The orange dragon shrieked in fury. The blackish-blue dragon nodded his head and dove into the slapping waves. Thistle gave a muffled shriek, tugging at Ebony’s arm. Come on, you blundering creature! We need to move NOW! Thistle thought, pulling harder. She started swimming, but Ebony proved too strong to pull. He mimed something along the lines of: ‘Stay still and he won’t find us.’ Thistle waved a talon in his face and attempted to pull him along again. There was a alarming swish of water. A dark figure loomed out of the water, gliding quickly towards the dragons. His talons wrapped around Thistle’s wrist. He grabbed Ebony by the neck. Ebony made a gagging sound. Thistle forcefully kicked the dragon in the stomach, while Ebony scrabbled at the dragon’s arm, looking into the distance, his eyes focused on something Thistle couldn't see. The dragon proved stronger than the two of them, dragging them to shore. The dark blue dragon dragged his prisoners onto the sand. Ebony and Thistle breathed hard, gasping for air. The dragon let go of Ebony’s neck, and then grabbed onto his arm. Thistle nervously looked around. “Mother!” Thistle gave a slight yelp, staring at the orange dragon. “Father, let go of me!” Thistle yelled, tugging at her wrist. He tugged her closer. “Why, hello Thistle. I knew you would come back.” Acrylic growled between clenched teeth. “Wait, these guys are your parents?” Ebony whispered in Thistle’s ear. “Shh. Be quiet.” Thistle lightly smacked him. “Oww…” Ebony muttered, glaring at Thistle. Three guards came flapping down, landing on the beach with a heavy thunk. “Guards, take these two to the dungeon.” Acrylic commanded. Thistle’s father dropped them to the sand. Two of the guards picked up Thistle and Ebony, tying their talons up with vines. “Wait! Cyan, Ivory, Steel! Please, you can’t do this to us!” Thistle lashed her tail in frustration. Ivory and Cyan lugged the two prisoners along, following Steel. “As the princess, I demand you let go of us immediately!” Thistle kicked Ivory in the stomach. He just grunted. “Sorry, your majesty. Queen’s orders.” Steel blandly replied. Ebony nipped Cyan in the neck. Cyan pulled away, grabbing vines and wrapping them around his snout. “There, you animal. Ha. Now you can’t bite me.” Cyan scoffed, looking very triumphant. Ebony just gave an low growl. “I demand you take those vines off my friend’s snout. NOW.” Thistle scowled, whacking Cyan in the side with her tail. “Oh, do you want to be muzzled too? Cause that’s what is gonna happen if you keep on complaining.” Cyan bared her teeth at Thistle. The guards walked down a series of stairs, tugging Thistle and Ebony along behind them. Ebony frantically looked around. “What are you looking for?” Thistle whispered in his ear. He whipped his head around to face her. Ebony awkwardly ignored her. The guards ahead of them were muttering to one another. They walked down to a cell. “Get in there, you ungrateful brutes.” Cyan was a great supporter of Queen Acrylic, and obviously wanted Thistle dead. The guards took off the vines around their talons, slamming the cell door shut, and locking it behind them. As soon as the guards were out of sight, Ebony sliced off his vines. “So what do we do now?” Thistle asked Ebony, worriedly pacing the length of the cell. “Oh, and thanks a lot for getting us in this situation,” Thistle said sarcastically. “Your gonna blame it all on me now?” Ebony growled. “Well, yeah. I told you we shouldn’t of come here.” Thistle lashed her tail. “It’s your fault that you followed me! I never said you had to!” Ebony barked back. “Well-well I-I-” Thistle shut her mouth, looking stumped. She gave him a defeated scowl. Ebony just flicked his tail tip and started pacing. She was grateful he didn’t rub it in. Thistle scrabbled at the prison bars, lashing her tail furiously. “I’ll get us out.” Ebony said in a low voice, glancing at the stairway. “How?” Thistle asked blandly, not making eye contact. Ebony paused in his pacing, craning his neck to look at her. He opened his mouth, thinking for a moment. “You shall see.” Ebony said slyly. “Tell me!” Thistle demanded, rising from the ground onto her feet. “If we are going to escape, I need to know how I can help.” She pointed out. “Just chill. I got this. Just not yet, I don’t want to make these fools suspicious.” “Do NOT call my tribe fools.” Thistle said. “Um, they are the ones who put us in here for no apparent reason. On the second talon, they don’t even know me, so there is literally no reason to shove me in this place.” Ebony raised a talon as he explained this to Thistle. “OKAY, I see your point.” Thistle admitted after a moment. She sat back down. I forgot to ask him about his powers, if he has any. I’d probably be better off waiting a bit more when I’m not stuck in a small space with him. Thistle watched firelight from the torches gleam on Ebony’s scales as he went back to pacing. He seems unpredictable. The dungeon door opened, and two PaintWings walked in. They were muttering to each other. “I know you're tired, Gold. You have told me, like, a million times! So can you please shut up for one minute?” The silver dragon poked the other guard. Thistle sat up and ran to the bars of the cell she was in. She reached her talons through the bars. “Ooh, there’s a new prisoner!” The golden dragon chirped. The silver dragon walked over to the cell. She carefully approached. “Hey, you,” she said. She gasped when she got a good look at the prisoner. “Princess Thistle!” “Hello, Silver.” Thistle growled. “It would be highly appreciated if you could get us out of here.” Thistle flicked her tail towards Ebony. Ebony stalked to the bars. “Sorry. Queen’s orders. Last time I saw her, she was pretty mad.” Silver flashed a small smile. Ebony throatily growled. He quickly reached his arm out and grabbed a hold of Silver’s throat. “We. Said. Let. Us. Go.” Ebony sank his talons into Silver’s throat, dragging her closer. Thistle looked over to Gold, who was casually chatting to a prisoner, not seeming to notice or care about what was going on. “Never. I would get executed.” Silver glared at Ebony, gasping for air. “Fine then. I will take the job of your execution with pleasure.” Ebony bared his teeth. Silver opened her mouth, getting ready to breathe out her fog. Ebony raked his talons across her neck. Silver gagged, coughing up blood. Droplets of blood splattered on Thistle and Ebony. Ebony dug his talons deeper into her wound, pulling out chunks of flesh, with slow, painful, tugs. A pool of blood poured like a waterfall onto the cold stone floor. He grabbed a hold of one of her vocal cords, her body now slumped lifelessly, hanging from his talons. Silver colored blood slowly dripped off of the vocal cords. With an grotesque ripping sound he teared her vocal cords out, one by one. Thistle, looking horrified and pale-faced, backed slowly away. Ebony muttered something under his breath, and Gold who had been huddling in a corner, shaking with fear, hit to the floor with a thunk. He lay unconsciously, his limbs spread out. Chapter Six Ebony What have I done? Am I a murder now? Ebony thought, suddenly shaken by his actions. The messed up part was, it felt so good. He glanced to the back of the cell. Thistle was curled up, her wings shaking slightly, her face hidden. Ebony reached his talons through the bars, and murmured something. The keys wrenched them self from Gold’s claws, flying wildly through the air, and barley catching on Ebony’s talons. He pulled his arm back, and slowly walked over to Thistle, rubbing the blood off on the walls. “Hey, Thistle,” Ebony said gently. He carefully lifted Thistle’s wings off of her face. He raised her head with his talons, Thistle’s tears falling onto his claws. “We’re free now.” He lifted her chin in his talons, her face streaked with tears, the torch light reflecting off the wet streaks. Her jaw trembled. “I had to. Otherwise we might have been dead.” He spoke softly. “S-S-Sil-Silver…” She whispered. She looked at Ebony with slight fear in her emerald eyes. Ebony didn’t know what to say. After all, it wasn’t like he had been socializing with dragons his whole life. He heard a scuttling behind him, and he whirled around. The gold-scaled dragon was crawling towards the stairway, casting fearful looks over his shoulder. Ebony darted to the bars, his talons outstretched. “Don’t…” Ebony heard Thistle murmur behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Thistle looking between him and Gold with fear in her eyes. “Don’t worry.” Ebony said, his gaze softening slightly. He turned back to Gold, who froze in place. “Enchant Gold the PaintWing to forget what happened in this dungeon. He will tell his queen some prisoners have escaped, so he doesn’t get executed.” Ebony dropped his outstretched arm. Gold scrambled for the staircase, flinging his wings open and nearly missing a beat in the sky. Ebony turned to Thistle. “We’d better go soon. Like, now.” Ebony said seriously. He rushed to unlock the cell, fumbling with the keys and trying to find the right one. He heard Thistle slowly get up to follow him. Ebony shoved a key into to the keyhole, straining his arm reaching around the bar. He heard the click of the lock turning. Three moons, finally. Ebony shoved the door open, and it hit the stone brick wall with a clank. Thistle slowly walked out, wiping her tears away. Argh, how do I always make the dragons I meet hate me? I’m really not that bad… right? Ebony turned around to see Thistle, staring down at Silver. She slowly wrapped her wings around the dead body. A alarming roar came from outside. Thistle jumped back, slight terror washing over her face. She ran to Ebony. They scrambled over each other, making a racket when one of Ebony’s wings knocked down several torches. “THREE MOONS!” He roared as fire hit his scales. Thistle stopped in her tracks, looking back at him clutching his wing. “Um…” She said awkwardly, walking back down the steps. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m really fine.” Ebony said lightly, taking his palm off his wing to see the damage. A very light drizzle was bleeding his yellowy-gold blood from where the base of the torch had hit him. He expanded his wing slowly, wincing. Thistle had begun to drag him up the stairs. Ebony saw the highest point of his wing joint was burnt, turning more black than his own scales. “Argh.” They burst into sunlight, Ebony tripping over the sand. “We need to go NOW!” Thistle’s voice grew into a shriek as she saw about five PaintWings hurtling towards them. Heal my wounds and make me able to fly like nothing happened. The pain was erased from Ebony’s wing as it smoothed over, leaving perfect, warm brown shimmers in the sunlight on his scales. He leaped into the sky, tugging Thistle along. She kept looking over at the PaintWings that were chasing them, while Ebony beat his wings as hard as he could, while keeping a death grip on Thistle’s cool-scaled arm. “W-Where are we going to go?” Thistle asked in a hysterically worried tone that was higher than her usual voice. “We’ll find somewhere.” Ebony replied calmly. I can’t let them get us again. But… if they do… I could easily escape. He glanced at Thistle. And so can she. They flew back over the ocean, the PaintWings not giving up. He wasn’t going to give up either. He was way bigger than them anyway. Thistle kept looking down, as if she wanted to swim instead of fly. Then I’d be some flopping, useless, bug-eyed frog. They continued over the ocean, Ebony’s wings growing slightly sore. Thistle was slightly panting. The PaintWings were going strong, they had grown slightly closer. A pang of worry stabbed Ebony’s stomach. I can beat them. I can. “Don’t look back.” Ebony said to Thistle, keeping his focus ahead. He immediately sensed her craning her purple neck. “MOONS, I said DON’T.” Ebony swerved closer to her, in an attempt to block her vision. He accidentally bumped her. “FISH AND LIZARDS!” Thistle cried out, her tail lashing behind her trying to balance her out again. “Why did you just have to bump me nearly out of the sky?” Thistle questioned, giving him a sly yet curious look. “Cause I didn’t want you to look back…” He trailed off as she turned her head. She gasped, almost missing a wing beat again. “That’s why.” He finished. He looked back to see the PaintWings even closer. “We’re slowing down.” Ebony said, trying to put on a burst of speed. “They’re gonna get us.” Thistle said faintly. “Not if we keep trying.” Ebony grimaced. The sun was beginning to set. “We can’t…” Another chunk of worry pierced Ebony. What if we really can’t? “I don’t know what to do. Nobody has…” Ebony trailed off, not wanting to sound like a ‘Poor Me’ dragon. Nobody has ever necessarily wanted me. He finished in his head, scanning the sea. Thistle shrieked, and Ebony whirled around. A jade colored dragon had grabbed Thistle’s ankle and was dragging her into the ocean’s depths. Thistle was forcefully kicking the dragon. “JADE! LET. GO. OF. ME. THIS INSTANT.” Thistle snarled, raking her talons through Jade’s underbelly. Jade wrestled Thistle under the water, forcing her head down. “Will one of you lazy brutes help me drown her?!” Jade howled angrily just as she was dragged under the water. Small bubbles rose to the top of the water. Two more guards dived into the water, Ebony right after them. Ebony sputtered salty water out, latching onto the nearest guard and raking him. Ebony started frantically searching for Thistle, gasping for air. NO! NO! SHE CAN’T BE DEAD! SHE WAS MY ONLY FRIEND! And it would be all my fault… Ebony fought back slight tears that threatened to rain down. He caught a glimpse of something purple and immediately grabbed a hold of it. He swam to the surface. He gasped as he pulled Thistle up, dodging a guard’s talons. Jade rose up, a big gash bleeding on her forehead. She lunged for Thistle, her claws outstretched, reaching for her neck. Thistle who was slightly dazed from the lack of oxygen, dizzily lashed out with her talons, hitting Jade in the face. Jade gave an outraged shriek, then lunged for Ebony and Thistle. Ebony gave a vicious growl, lunging for Jade at the same time. They sent forceful waves rippling towards each other, intersecting each other right as Jade and Ebony collided. The sunlight gleamed orange on the water, feeling inappropriately peaceful for the situation. Ebony sank his talons into Jade’s neck, spilling silver blood. Jade embraced him in a hug-like motion, raking his underbelly with her back talons. Ebony roared in agony, and then closed his mouth, getting ready to blast fire in her face. At that moment, Thistle dived down onto Jade’s back from the air, just as Ebony breathed fire all over Jade’s face. Her cry of pain and outrage were cut off as she sunk below the surface. Thistle cleanly slit Jade’s throat, swimming triumphantly to the water’s surface, dragging Jade with her. Jade gagged and coughed, Thistle staring at her with confusion. More guards and soldiers came flapping from the horizon. They floated above the fight in the water, Steel barking orders. “You two, get Jade to Vermilion immediately.” He snarled, lashing his tail. The two guards nodded, flapping down to Jade, lifting her by her arms and flying back towards the PaintWing island. The other four soldiers dived into the water. Thistle growled as a soldier tackled her. Thistle cursed, angrily digging her claws into the soldier, squirming out from underneath him. I could just use a spell to kill them all now… but Thistle would probably hate me for that… Ebony thought as he jumped onto the guard who had just tackled Thistle. Then with a sharp quick pain, everything went black. Chapter Seven Thistle Thistle snarled viciously at the approaching guards. I can't do this for much longer. ''She thought, her breath growing heavier. She got pushed underneath the warm water by a guard, clashing with something under the water. She frantically tried to get away from the dark shape underneath her, until she realized Ebony wasn’t fighting with the other dragons on the surface. ''Oh my moons. Is he dead? I hope he isn’t dead… is that weird? I’ve only known him for a few days… She pushed a guard off her with her front talons, then turned and dived toward Ebony. She felt the water pressure pushing on her ears, but tried to ignore it. She grasped Ebony and attempted to tug him up. Turns out he was a lot heavier than she thought. Well, he was about two times bigger than her. She clenched her jaw, propelling her tail in an attempt to swim up. Argh… She flapped her wings under the water, which only helped her ever so slightly. Her lungs began to burn for air desperately. The salt from the water was hurting her eyes. Two of the soldiers came racing down, grabbing a hold of Thistle and pulling her up. Thistle had a death grip on Ebony’s arm, his body swaying slightly lifelessly in the water. The guards burst to the air, lugging Thistle and Ebony with them. “Kill them. Now.” Steel demanded. Thistle panted hard, trying to hold up Ebony and wrestle from underneath a soldier. Thistle whirled around, small waves rippling ever where. A soldier grabbed Thistle’s arm, cutting her while doing so. Thistle gave an cry of pain. Enraged, she lashed out, nearly catching the soldier’s eye with her claws. He lunged for her, talons outstretched. Thistle clawed out, eyes shut in fear. The soldier made a gagging noise, and Thistle’s eyes flew open. There was big chunk of flesh taken out of his throat, now stuck to Thistle’s talons. Thistle looked horrified. He coughed up blood, splattering over Thistle. His face was slightly pale, frozen with a look of hatred. He started sinking into the water’s depths, but Steel grabbed a hold of his dead body. Thistle started to power along, but was going quite slowly. Oh, Ebony... I wish you were awake right now… we could safely get to shore… I’m sorry I let you down… now we're both going to be dead… Thistle thought with despair. She cast a look behind her, seeing the guards hauling the other guard she had killed into the air. She saw Copper hurtling towards her, leaving the other two behind to deal with the dead one. Copper was wearing a sinister smile as he outstretched his talons and grabbed Thistle’s tail, tugging her closer to him. Thistle gasped in fear, nearly dropping Ebony. Her front legs were sore from keeping him up. Gosh dang it! I wish you were awake so we could actually get somewhere! Copper grabbed one of Thistle’s wings, leaving frantically flapping with the other to stay afloat. She snarled at him. “COPPER! You DON’T have to do this!” Thistle barked. He only hissed and raked a talon down her back, causing her to roar, slightly enraged. You’ll be sorry, you son of a moon slug! Thistle clenched her jaw, summoning her fire. She blasted it out, swimming away, not bothering to look back. She swished her tail, flapped her wings, kicked her legs with all her might. Her limbs started to give out, her face now hidden in the waves. The guards swam after her, searching for her in the waves. She stopped, floating, as the waves carried her closer to shore. Waves slapped over her head, sometimes submerging her in the water. She was careful to hold Ebony’s head above the water. The waves sloshed her onto the shores, guards not too far behind. She stood up on the sand dragging Ebony onto the beach. Please be okay. Please be okay. PLEASE BE OKAY. Thistle thought frantically as she shoved on his chest. He gave a choking noise and his eyes fluttered open. “EBONY! Ebony, Ebony, Ebony!” Thistle yelled as she wrapped her wings around him. “Whoa, there. I’m fine, you clingy little dragon.” Ebony said jokingly, giving her a awkward side hug with his wing. Three wet tails sloshed onto the shore. “Hello, dragonet. It’s over tiny princess.” Steel said mockingly, standing over Ebony and Thistle. To be continued... This is slightly random... but I thought I should add some character theme songs... First up, Thistle's song: File:Katy Perry - Hey Hey Hey (Clean Lyrics) So, Thistle's song is Hey Hey Hey by: Katy Perry. (This is the clean version). Ebony's song: Ebony's theme song is Believer by: Imagine Dragons. File:Imagine Dragons - Believer (Audio) ' ' Queen Acrylic's song: 'Queen Acrylic's song is Sorry Not Sorry by: Demi Lovato. (This is the clean version). ' File:Demi Lovato - Sorry Not Sorry -Clean- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)